Turning Back Time
by ElmotheElite
Summary: "Kensei, it's me. Look at me". I grabbed his masked covered face and brought his forehead to mines. I could visibly see him relax, even with the rods in his body. Tears began to burn in my eyes. "It's okay, honey. It's ok-". In the corner of my eye, I saw his lieutenant, a masked Mashiro, jump out of no where. She then kicks me in my swollen belly.
1. Chapter 1

**150 Years Before**

"Grandpa!" I yelled, walking into his office. I knew that he hated when I did that but he would never let me know.

"Himeko, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't barge in unannounced". My mother said, walking over to me while scolding me. I didn't even notice that she was there.

"I'm sorry mom," I mumbled, looking down.

"It's very unladylike. No wonder the nobles' sons do not want to marry you." She said lightly, trying to make me smile.

"If I'm going to marry someone, then I want to marry Ace."

"You cannot marry your brother Hime." My mother says, laughing.

"Listen to your mother Himeko," my grandfather, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, said. I could tell he was joking by the crinkles next to his eyes. "Marrying a noble will ensure your future".

"But papa, I don't want to marry someone. I want to fulfill my role as your heir. I need to start training."

My grandfather was the Head Captain of the Soul Society. He was the most powerful shinigami and I wanted to be by his side... if they let me.

My mother and grandfather exchange a look. The same look they've shared since grandma died. Before when they opened their mouths, tears began to form in my eyes.

Ever since Grandma Yuri passed away, they made a silent pact to keep me away from violence. They silently forbidden any and everyone from training me. Even Ace couldn't teach me the moves he learned from Yoruichi, the captain of the second division.

"Himeko..." my mother started, touching my shoulder. I stepped away from her touch and turned away. I would find someone to train me.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my room, looking out at the sunset. I just couldn't understand why my mother and grandfather wouldn't let me take my rightful place as heir. Even though Ace wasn't blood, they would consider him over me.

As my thoughts grew darker, I could sense that someone was right beside me. I tried to ignore her but she was making it hard.

"I know your mad at me honey but we just want to protect you."

"You wouldn't have to protect me if you just trained me. I feel so left out. I'm Himeko Yamamoto, the heiress of the Seireitei and I know nothing on how to protect the Soul Society," tears threatened my eyes once more. I hated crying, it made me feel weak.

"Lets go on walk." My mother stands up, pulling me with her. She walks through my private garden, ending up in the main one.

The sun had already set and the fireflies began to light our way. My mother pulled me through, her long hair flowing behind her. I couldn't do anything but stare.

She was beautiful and free spirited. Her black hair flowed, almost touching the back of her knees. She usually kept it in one long braid but today she let it out and decorated it with silver ribbons and lilies. Her eyes were the same blue as mines and her smile was the world. I love my mother more then life itself. She was everything I wanted to be and more.

"Hime, you do know that you are the most precious thing in my life, right?" She stops, turning towards her famous rose bushes. Even in the dark, it seemed like the world was lit up for this moment.

I nod my head, brushing my hair back with my fingers. I wished my hair was as long and as beautiful as hers.

"How would you feel if I was.. seeing someone?"

I looked at my mother, who was blushing. She looked like me when I told her that I had a crush on Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Who is it?" I said, excitingly. _Finally_.

"Captain Kyōraku," she says, covering her red face.

"Uncle Shunsui?! I knew it! The way you two blush around each other. How long have you two been together?"

I had already known that Uncle Sui and her had something going on. It was hard not to. The way he looked at her when he thought no one was looking told it all. He was in awed of her. I had never seen someone love a person that much since I last seen my grandfather and grandmother together. Even though he was very popular with other females, he wore the floral kimono my mother made him as if to tell them that he was taken.

"Since you were little. I just... never wanted you to feel like he was replacing your father."

"Uncle Shunsui is all I know. He has always been a father to me for as long as I can remember. So I'm okay with it. As long as your happy, mom."

My mother wipes the tears from her eyes and pull me into a tight hug. "What did I do to deserve you?"

I began to laugh as I held on tighter. I inhaled her floral scent. That's when I heard movement behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

"Himeko, get behind me." My mother said, fiercely. This was the first time I've ever heard her voice like that. I immediately moved behind her.

"My my my, what are the gems of the Seireitei doing out here, unprotected?" A man said maliciously, stepping out from behind a bush. I've never seen him before but apparently mom knows him.

"Go away Baku. Wasn't killing my mother enough for you?" My mother said, her voice trembling with anger... and fear.

"Of course not."

I finally looked up at the man and wish I hadn't. I caught myself staring at a good looking man. He probably stood about 6 foot 3, with brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing different clothes then anyone else I've seen before so I knew he didn't belong here.

My mother took at step back, slightly nudging me. I knew she wanted me to run but I couldn't move.

"So this is your daughter. How beautiful she is," he said, making my mother tensed. That's when I noticed that he had at least 6 more men with him. Seven in total against two.

"Himeko, get out of here." She said, quietly. I didn't do anything until she looked at me. Her eyes full of fear yet bravery. "Go."

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I wanted to stay and help her... but I couldn't. I had no weapon with me. I would've been useless.

When I get far away towards the house,I stop and start to catch my breath. Tears were running down my face and I was shaking. I left my mother to an unknown fate. I needed to find someone so I could go back to her.

"Princess, are you ok?" One of the gardeners say, walking up to me.

I shook my head. "You have to go get my grandfather. Tell him it's an emergency."

"Yes ma'am. But what about you?"

"I need to go help my mother. I can't fight but I will try." I turn back the way I just came, feeling stupid. I shouldn't have left her.

As I ran back to her, I could hear yelling. It was my mother and the man, Baku. I stood behind several trees so I wouldn't be detected.

"Oh Naomi, it will be a pleasure to end your life." He said, stabbing mother with his katana. Though blood trickled down, she stood tall and unfazed. I couldn't take it anymore.

I stepped from behind the tree. "Mommy!"

Baku looked up, smiling. He simply nodded and that's when I felt pain. Someone, I didn't detect until the very last second, cut me from behind. I fell hard on the ground, unable to move. The last memory I had of my mother alive was her crying and screaming my name, trying to break away from her captors.


	4. Chapter 4

*Third person POV*

When Himeko fell to the ground, Naomi fought hard against her captors. Unfortunately, the wound she got caused her to cough up blood and fall to her knees. She began to crawl to her daughter even though she was in immense pain.

"Hi...me...ko..." she said as the tears ran down her face. She didn't want it to end like this.

Himeko didn't move an inch. Not even when her mother managed to slip her hand into hers. Slowly she was drifting away.

"Should we leave them to die slowly?" One of Baku's men said, taking a step towards the fallen mother and daughter.

Baku shrugs his shoulder. "Do what you want with them. Just make sure they are dead when you're done with them."

Himeko's body twitch slightly. No one but her mother noticed.

As Baku flees, all of his men take out their swords, ready to attack them. However something in Himeko wakes her up and the man who tried to strike down Naomi suddenly loses his arm. He is on the ground, clutching his shoulder, screaming in agony.

Himeko reappears before the men, with her head facing downward.

"How did you-?" One of the men said, looking at where she was before and now.

Himeko turns towards her mother. Without a word, she picks her up and sets her up by the nearest tree.

"I will protect you." Himeko says to her mother, bent down in front of her.

Naomi stares at her daughter. Never had she seen Himeko like this. Feral and...bloodthirsty. Himeko eyes, which were always blue like, had turned completely red, with tiny flames in them. Her eyes were blank, as if completely going based off instinct and shocked. Himeko's reitsu was that of a Captain, almost as high as Noami's father, Captain Yamamoto.

Himeko stands up and faces her opponents. She tilts her head, almost animal-like. She begins to smile maliciously as she walks towards the guy whose arm she cut off. She raised her arm and suddenly a long, red sword forms in her hand. She brings it to her mouth and licks it.

"Are you ready?" She says, her voice bloodthirsty. She's never felt this way before. However she knew she would enjoy this.

After there is no man alive, Himeko's sword disappears and she turns toward her mother, who was still laying against a tree trunk. She notices that her mother has a pool of blood around her and she was pale as snow. Himeko runs towards her.

She lays Naomi down flat on her back. Her hands begins to glow as she tries to heal her mother.

Hands shaking, Himeko's eyes begin to fade red as she realizes her mothers life is slowly fading away. Tears begin to pour down her face as the beautiful night begins to cry.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise!" She says, trying to focus on the healing. Though her mother and grandfather didn't want to train her to fight, they both found it beneficial for her to learn how to simply heal someone.

"Hi..hime..ko," Naomi tries to speak but is having difficulty.

"Shush, mommy. Auntie Retsu taught me how to heal someone. S-she always s-said that if someone I l-loved got hurt, I could easily heal them." Himeko could hardly talk. She could feel her mother slipping away. So she pushed more of her reitsu out. Surely people on the other side of the seireitei could feel it.

"Stop," was all her mother said to make her tears turn into sobs. Himeko did not want to lose her mother and she would sacrifice her life to prevent that from happening. Naomi knew that she would too. She brought Himeko's forehead to hers and closed her eyes. It was how she always calmed down her daughter.

"I love you so much Himeko. Stay happy..." She whispered, taking her last breath. She laid back on the ground, going into a forever slumber.

Himeko's sobs turned into wails that could be heard. She snuggled close to her mothers still warm body as it continued to rain on top of them. She couldn't stop crying and she didn't want to let go, not even after having her grandfather pull her away.

Her mother Naomi Yamamoto, the Precious Gem of the Seireitei, was gone and somehow Himeko felt like it was her fault.


	5. Chapter 5

(I'm not really sure how the timing is in Bleach... I just know they age a lot slower than humans. Bear with me (: )

Ace's POV*

As soon as I heard the news of my mother and sister, I stopped training with Byakuya and ran all the way to Squad Four's Barracks.

My heart pounded in my chest so hard, I could barely think let alone breathe.

"Nooo! NO NO NO. Let me see her!" I heard Himeko's voice yell out as I was searching for them.

I found her room, my blood went ice. Himeko face was tear stained and red. She had been crying and for a while it seems like.

There were at least three people trying to hold her down as someone was preparing to stick her with a needle. No doubt a sedative.

Once she spotted me, I saw her crumble into more pieces and that's when they decided to insert the needle.

"Bastards," I thought, looking at the man in disgust. The effects of the sedative taking it's affect early and fast.

"Ace... she's gone... s-she's gone and it's all my f-fault. I couldn't protect her..."

I shoved my way to her, ignoring the protests and glares of the nurses. I pulled Himeko into my arms, determined to ease her even for a little bit.

"I'm suppose to protect everyone, Ace. How can I... when I couldn't even protect my own... mother?" Himeko started to get heavy in my arms, her words coming out slow.

"It's okay, Hime, you are going to be ok."

She shakes her head slowly. "No it's not. Uncle Sui will hate me. Grandfather will hate me. Everyone will hate me because the Gem died... and I could...not..."

Himeko became slumped, passed out from the drug. One of the nurses tried to take her from me but my expression stopped him in his tracks. I would not dare let them touch her again.

Something gleamed at the corner of the room. A mirror. I looked at our reflection. Himeko was asleep with the most relaxed look on her face... and I looked like a lion protecting his cub. Almost how Himeko looked when she saved me all those years ago.

about 20 years ago*

"You stupid!... good for nothing!... child!" The master over the servants, Tashu, was punishing me again for eating a piece of the Lady of the Yamamoto family birthday cake... But I was so hungry... it had been almost a week since I last ate and that was nothing more then stale bread.

I tried to apologize but he kept kicking me in the side so badly, the wind was knocked out of me and I could not speak.

"This time I will make sure you won't eat anything for a month—"

"Enough!" A tiny, yet strong voice yelled out. I moved my head as far as it can go and saw that the Princess was standing there with tears flowing down her face. She looked far more beautiful and fierce now then previously.

"M-milady—I'm so sorry that you had to see this..." Tashu said, pulling me my feet and making me bow low to her. Whether he cared or not, bending "Please excuse us. We were just leaving".

Tashu tried to pull me away quickly but the princess stopped him. She rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me protectively. "Do not lay another finger on him ever again!"

End of Flashback*

I picked her up, pulling her close to me. I silently walked out of that room and towards our home. From that day forward, her family adopted me and I made it my life's mission to protect her.


End file.
